Welcome to My World
by Rading-Galaxys
Summary: Lets go back to the late teens of Sirius, James and everyone. Starting at Brackrik Uni lets see how they cope. Oc's included,joint fic. Lots of humour and a lot of mysteries enjoy!Story Much better believe us! and if not then read!
1. Welcome home

**Welcome folks. This is galactic-girl-Amber or just Amber. This is the first joint fic between myself and Radingsouls4u or Gill. I guess it's just another Harry potter (my god I can't believe I'm doing an hp fic) fic. Except he's not in it cause he's shite. Hahaha flame me yaas! Anyways it's the old crew basically along with some oc's. Mainly about the oc's actually but it's not just another hp fic. You know why? Cause its Great. That's why! Mwahmwahmwah!**

**Gill – lol yeah mostly the only J.K Rowling characters will be the marauders( minus Peter lol he wasn't smart to get into the uni plus I really don't like him) and Lilly , Severus Snape, Lucius Malfroy, blacks cousins…**

**Amber - yea that's it for now I guess other people might be mentioned. Not sure yet.**

**Gill – If you's don't get anything just ask us kay.**

**Amber - yea we don't bite…haha, what a joke any who on with the tedious disclaimer man.**

**Disclaimer man – These two girls do not own fuck all! Hahaha I own them yes I do.**

**Gill - actually we own our own characters and the plot.**

**Amber – Yes anyone other than our characters, the plot and the uni belong to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

Welcome to My world – Welcome Home

* * *

Sunlight crept across the simple double bed that stood against a wall of hunters green, the room itself was standard size, I guess you could say it was your typical box room, though the girl that currently occupied it would say it was cosy, it was really an excuse. There was a moan from beneath the bed sheets along with moment as an angry hand reach out aimlessly searching for the morning awakening it had become accustomed to. About to give up all hope the hand went to remove the quilt from its owner head until the incessant buzzing stopped. The girl under said sheet smiled and began to return to her peaceful slumber however that would be the case.

"Don't think I came all the way in here to turn or your darned clock for the good of my health" The only answer the blonde received was a groan and what appeared to be the sleepers attempt to snuggle deeper into the depths of her comforter.

"Very well then" She said with a smirk and without warning pounced on the bed. Earning a yell from a now frazzled looking brunette.

"Bugger hell, Get off me!"

The blond laughed gleefully, rolling aside the brunette to lie beside her, a smile remaining upon her face.

"You know I can't help myself, you're just so easy to piss off in the mornings hunny" she said ruffling the brunette's already messy hair.

"I know you do and I always forget to put a locking spell on my bloody door" The brunette muttered rolling round, peering with red eyes at the cheerful blonde over her comforter.

"Darn your going all red eyed on me already and all I did was awake sleeping grumpy up." The blond moaned rolling off the bed pulling the covers off the bed with her.

"Raven Ashford! Give me back my bloody quilt this instant!" The brunette hissed as the cool air travelled across her pale skin. She groped for her covers but Raven held them out her reach, the brunette not wanting to set foot on the freezing cold flooring.

"Ah ah ah, I think you forget dear friend that today is moving day and we haven't even packed yet" Raven said wrapping the quilt dramatically round her head and striking a dramatic pose. "Think I should apply for vogue?"

The brunette chucked a pillow, chuckling "Na ah, stick to your day job Rav." She managed to crawl out the bed shivering as her bare feet touched the wooden flooring, paddling out the door towards the bathroom.

"Aw Alexis your no fun"

"Oh my god it lives!" Raven declared as Alexis made her way from the steamy bathroom.

Alexis gave a dramatic bow and turn to the empty cardboard boxes in the corner.

"So see you've been busy" she said sarcastically looking to the guilty blond. It always amused her to see pink creep along Ravens currently blond hair. Some would say it was a talent though Raven would call it a curse, but only to a certain extent. She had been born a metamorphmagus, though in her opinion not a very good one as her talents went as far as changing her hair and not all the time deliberate.

Raven sighed, shaking her hair slightly whilst Alexis watched in amusement as Ravens hair seemed to stretch and grow half way down her back darkening to her natural jet black.

"Right ok I give. So what you want to do now? Will we get started on the packing?"

"Well considering we're leaving this afternoon I think it would be a good idea." Alexis said pulling out her wand from her back pocket. Raven followed suit and with a few flicks of their wands everything was packed and ready.

"Well I'm beat what say we head out for our last night on the town?" Raven said plopping down onto the sofa with an over the top sigh.

Shaking her head at her friends 'antics' Alexis joined her on the brown leather sofa which would have to go along with the rest of their possessions.

Turning her head to look at the brunette Raven smiled, "Think Brackrik U will be able to handle such fine and talented girls such as ourselves?"

"Oh I don't know…" The Brunette turned and grinned at her friend, "With you they may have their hands full….. all males included, then again whilst to spare the girls" She added winking with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey, that was a one time….well ok a couple…um, OKAY I get your point." She smiled. "More importantly think Glasgow will miss us? I imagine we will miss it more" she said adding a forlorn sigh.

"Ha ha..." Alexis shook her head "I think the Starbucks staff will miss their best customers."

"Ah yes" Raven shook her fist in mock anger "And they still didn't teach me how to make Raspberry frappicinos, bastards. And after all that flirting with…what was his name?"

"Tony and he was gay so I doubt you're talent for handling the male species would have helped in the matter. Right so up for one last night in the town then or what? All this reminiscing making my Frap cravings kick in"

"Well he did give me his number but I think that was to show him some of the best shops. Bless his gay soul. Lovely chap. One last frap sounds marvellous right about now. Oh before we forget better put those boxes away, I'd like to make a clean getaway from this…" she looked around the room as if looking for the right word. "Dump...yep sounds about right"

"Ah if only. Right come on" Alexis got up shrunk the boxes and put them in her bag. Turning round she held out a hand to help Raven up. "Come on whilst I'm young."

The two girls left the small dingy apartment for the last time. They wouldn't look back, that chapter of there lives were closed and it was one last frap for the road…then onto Brackrik U.

* * *

"A year, a whole fucking year and what's changed! Fuck all that's what. I mean honestly most of Hogwarts students are here even that snivelling good for nothing"

"You still thinking that way Sirius. Don't worry I imagine there will be plenty of…people to amuse you here."

The dark haired nineteen year old turned to see his old friends standing before him.

"James Potter. I knew you were around here somewhere. And Lily. How are you both?"

"Fine, fine. Looking forward to the big U. Quite different I imagine from hogwarts"

"Yes, quite being an understatement James" Lily replied going to hug Sirius in greeting.

The three said there proper greetings catching up and discussing the events of the past year.

"Where is Remus anyways?" asked James looking around for his friend.

"I believe he's running late, no surprise there. Along with the ford girls. I imagine he might arrive with Alexis. We all know how Raven likes her cars." He smirked.

"Guess we should be getting in then, find our rooms and such" Lily spoke up eager to see her new home for the next 5 years.

The two nineteen year olds nodded in agreement making there way through the courtyard which led to a large castle like building. Perhaps large was an...Understatement. It was Dramatic to say the least. The university was a gothic and looming building which seems to have five main towers. It was surrounded by woods and greenery. Nature at its best, wild and free. Through some investigation Sirius had discovered that not far from the school there was a waterfall and from the sound of it, it was large itself.

* * *

"Horse broke down this year Alexis?"

"Har har Raven just because I happen to be travelling to the uni with you….travelling with you anywhere for the fact means nothing. I need the ride"

"Aww if you wanted that you should have asked whilst you were in bed this morning" replied Raven with a suggestive smirk.

"Really?" Alexis scooted over towards Raven. "Did you mean that?" Alexis asked twirling her straw around in her frap.

"Well of course you know my fees, but since I love you. I'm prepared to do a deal"

Raven smiled looking to her older friend. She ran her tongue along the straw gazing into her friends eyes seductively.

"Oh please God stop it!"

The girls laughed hysterically turning to the back seat of Raven pink Cadillac to the pink cheeked teen.

"We don't know what you're talking about Remus" Alexis replied copying Raven by running her tongue up her own straw looking at Remus.

Raven leaned into Alexis. Interested to see how far she could go until Remus got…over excited. She had suspicions of her friend's feelings for the light haired Boy in the back seat. Playing with him wouldn't hurt. After all it was in her nature to toy with people wasn't it? Deciding on the best action turned her eyes from the road…or rather sky in front and licked Alexis cheek smirking as she saw Remus eyes widen in surprise.

'_Well this is fun'_

"Uh…well…you…uh" Remus struggles for something to say he could not handle this!

Alarms seemed to be going of in his head at the girls display and he knew his pale skin and darkened drastically.

Alexis smiled refusing to back down from the challenge set. She had to admit she liked the reactions Remus was displaying. Shit Raven was right about her sometimes. She did have some slytherin in her. Her friend was watching ahead of her currently, as much as Raven enjoyed the 'game' she wasn't prepared to crash her car for her amusement. Then again she inclined her head slightly to her friend who leaned forward licking her lips. Alexis's eyes remained trained on Remus; though they turned a vibrant green she failed to notice. (Only those who knew her well knew of her ever changing eyes. Usually they were Gunmetal however depending on her emotions they would change. It was never known to her why. And green well she was...enjoying herself to say the least). She reached further across the seat and as she got the closer to the black haired girl who remained smiling Remus eyes became hazing and his embarrassment was becoming increasingly evident.

'_Lets see what he thinks of this' _Alexis thought absently knowing her friend wouldn't mind her following action. She moved in and let her tongue trace her friends lips only to pull back laughing once Remus started to call out for them to stop, spluttering and coughing. The girls had won the silent challenge to say the least and remained laughing through the whole journey to there new university whilst Remus sat uncomfortably in the back staring out of the window blinking furiously.

"Uni Ahoy!" Raven called out startling Alexis and Remus in the process. But all three were quickly in awe at the sight of the castle. It was clear Hogwarts had a rival castle.

"Wow" Alexis breathed.

"Yea, couldn't have put it better myself" Remus said leaning forward into the front of the car between the two girls, "There's Sirius, James and Lily" he said pointing too three minuet dots on the campus grounds.

"How the hell can you tell that?" Raven enquired. Not believing Remus' assumption.

"Keen eye sight" he replied shrugging and falling back into his seat.

Coming to a halt the three late teenagers got out of the car, shrinking it and making their way up a dark path towards the Uni. They were amazed by the size and imagined the building would be more magnificent during the day.

Remus checked the time, "Its 7pm not bad."

"Not my fault we left late." Muttered Raven, brushing a strand of black hair behind her heavily pieced ear. It was but looking at the Uni now she felt a sense of familiarity wash over her.

"Alexis"

The girl in question looked to her friend.

"We haven't seen any leaflets or anything with pictures of this place… have we?"

"Well… no. Why?"

"Oh no reason just…seems some what familiar and I'm not sure why. Ah well never mind" She shrugged it off and smiled as she noticed Alexis gaze continue to wander and it wasn't the school that was gaining her attention.

"Remus, Alexis. I'm gonna go wander, see who's here. I'll catch you in our room later Alexis" she said with a smile and walked away not before she licked her lips at Remus reminding him of their antics in the car. The reminder alone was enough to make his face go pink.

Alexis was glaring at ravens retreating back knowing why she left them together but silently thanking her all at the same.

"_Meddler_" she thought.

A cough came from beside her and Alexis turned to grin at a scarlet faced Remus.

"So"

"So…"

An Awkward silence fell after the pitiful attempt of conversation.

The lycan ended it.

"Want to walk and talk?" Holding out his arm to her. She hesitated for a bit before they walked around the University grounds. Her arm hooked around his.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alexis smiled enjoying the company she was in.

"Well … Lets start with… What you got up to since you left Hogwarts?"

The dark brunette chuckled softly. "You mean apart from hanging about with you now and then?" she paused and thought for a moment.

"I studied. Thought about what I wanted to do with my life you know all the usual stuff. Well hanging around Raven isn't really usual … more unusual." They both laughed at the comment. Raven was known for her personality and…peculiar behaviour. But they loved her anyhow.

Alexis and Raven became friends in Hogwarts in their 4th year when paired up for a Transfiguration assignment. It was kind of odd Alexis being a Griffindor and Raven being a Slytherin but Raven hadn't always been at Hogwarts but her and Alexis had grown so close over the few years. Alexis was kind of like a support beam for Raven or was it more of a sanity pill? But whatever it was they always stuck by one another.

"_Like that time she went for a midnight 'stroll' with Brandon and then his twin Alan. God that was hellish when they found out." _Alexis grimaced.

"Just the usual hanging about, you know. What about yourself?" They had come to a large oak and stopped. Remus took off his jacket and set it down at the base of the tree, beckoning Alexis to sit.

"Me? Well… Studied, read, and hung about with Sirius, James and Lily. Pretty much the same." He chuckled softly and began again in almost a whisper, moving closer to her. "Sirius got into a spot of bother though and I had to help him out. I feel slightly sorry for him though he got what he deserved." He said smirking. Ok now Alexis was curious.

"What happened? What he do?" She asked. Alexis swore her heart beat has increased since he came so close to her and had just doubled as he looked straight in her eyes and was giving her a cute, cocky grin. He leaned in closer in whispered what happened in her ear. Her eyes widened considerably and she gave a few appropriate giggles at the right part of the story and a few 'No ways' and 'Bloody hells'. They talked animatedly for hours until it was getting extremely hard to see in the pitch black of the night.

"Come on they'll think we've been eaten or gotten lost." Alexis said getting up and holding out her hand to help Remus up. He looked at her hand quizzically. "What it's just a hand?"

"Har har, yes I know it is but it's normally the guy to do that for the girl."

"God that's so sexist. Fine have it your way" She grinned and grabbed his hands yanking him up. She was actually stronger then she looked and it seemed he didn't know by the look of surprise written over his face.

Usually in this kind of situation the girl would have been more embarrassed though at this point in time the embarrassment was equal as Alexis had pulled perhaps a little to hard and couldn't prevent the yelp that left her lips as Remus fell forward on top of her.

Alexis looked everywhere but at the teen currently on top of her searching desperately for something intelligible to say.

'_WHAT THE ….!Ok ok be calm Alexis. What to say? What to say? Um um yea Raven what would she say'_

Remus was having the same problems not having a clue on what to say.

"Um, I'm more an on top kinda girl"

'_OH BUGGER HELL I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. FUCK! Well it's definitely something Rave would say'_

The girl blushed profusely and was calmed only as she heard Remus laughing above her and sitting up.

"You know, perhaps you've been spending too much time with Raven"

The girl looked up at him noticing he had already stood and was offering his hand to her. It appeared to her like some kinda of backwards deja vu.

"Hmm" she murmured lifting an eyebrow at the offered hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not as rough" he answered in a redolent tone taking her hand and pulling her up anyway.

'WHAT THE…Did he just, no he didn't actually say that' she stood questioning herself before noting her 'friend' had already began to walk back to the castle and was waiting for her a small smile gracing his lips.

"What an interesting year this will be" she muttered unaware that her silent comment was not so silent to everyone.

* * *

The front door of the Uni lead to an other outdoor area and another courtyard. It was already quite dark so Raven couldn't see much. She wandered to another large oak door which was open guessing it led to the apartment style rooms. There were few pupils out and she figured the majority that had arrived would be settling into their rooms or in the main hall, one in which was said to contend with Hogwarts.

She followed a grand corridor which was dark itself though dramatically lighted by floating candles which were above her head. She found a larger area after a short while and what she guessed was a member of staff. The woman seemed to be in her mid forty's though Raven had always known that looks could be deceiving. The woman was short with plain brown hair that seemed to be greying slightly, she wore amber framed glasses which brown eyes seemed to peer out over. She was currently checking a list of some sort and handing out keys; she seemed somewhat frantic and soon was in front of Raven.

"Do you have your room form Miss…?"

"Ashford. Raven Ashford. And yea I do" raven replied whilst digging out the form from her black and pink scruffy messenger bag.

"Ah yes. You will be in room 279 with a Miss…Crawford. Here is a map. It should be fairly easy to find" the woman smiled despite her frazzled appearance, she seemed genuinely friendly and Raven appreciated that.

"Thank you"

Raven looked at the map heading in the direction her room appeared to be in. She already knew that she would be sharing with Alexis so it wasn't a surprise. She was just happy to finally be out of they're old apartment, if you could even have called it that. The halls were all different as if they had there own theme. It was really amazing and Raven had always been fond of interior designs. The magical world just happened to have more choice when it came to such a thing. She currently strolled down a hall that seemed to illustrate a medieval style banquet. The Ladies and lords in the picture laughed and smiled, some waved to Raven as she passed. She smiled in reply and continued down the hall. She came to a short hall which led of in two directions and looked down at her map frowning. This didn't seem right. She had followed the correct hall she was sure of it. She looked up again and blinked at the three halls she had to choose from in surprise and wonder.

'_Ok I Know I didn't imagine that.' _

She looked behind her to seek out someone for guidance but found the hall she had come from was gone. Some form of panic had broken out in the girl. She didn't feel comfortable, something about this situation seemed memorable and not in a good sense. She was sure she didn't recognise this hall, but yet something about her predicament was like something from her past, of which she knew little of. She shook her head clearing her thoughts and took the hall to the left on instinct. This hall was alto less lively it was more of a landscape than anything else. Two children were in the picture and they appeared to be sleeping under a tree.

'_Some help'_

This hall happened to have some doors however there numbers were 16, 17, 12 and 24.

"This has got to be a joke. Anyone here heard of order?" she spoke aloud despite the lack of listeners and looked back at her map.

"Ok I am here" she muttered, pointing to her current position, "And my room is here, that's four floors up and….so technically its four floors above my current position. Right staircases. Now where would they be?"

She followed the hall and took a right, a left another left and found herself in a larger area which appeared promising as it held a staircase.

'_Success' _

She followed the long and windy stairs to another floor, lighter than the last area she had been in which she was thankful for. The girl looked around cautiously. She was utterly lost and looked to her map for some direction and found herself taking a right.

It seemed like hours and she sat on the floor of some hall. She had no clue where she was and was feeling rather pissed off. Understandable though.

"'fairly easy to find' she said. What a fucking joke" the girl mumbled her head resting on her knees. How long would it take? She'd been wandering the halls for ages now and seen not one person. It was utterly ridiculous.

"Stupid...fucking halls. Moving around...hahaha. Hilarious lets let the pupils get lost" she spoke sarcastically to herself rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"Lost?"

The voice was deep and something in it seemed to call for a reply. Raven moved her hands from her face and noticed two shoes in front of her, at least that was normal. Her eyes continued upwards _'clearly male'_ she thought mentally smiling. Her eyes passed his chest which was currently covered by a long black jacket of sorts _'clearly a very nice male' _her eyes met his and she paused. Deep waves of Crimson seemed to wash over her and she found her breathing had hitched though she ignored why that might have been. The man in front of her looked at her curiously then smiled holding out his hand. Raven accepted it though her eyes never left his. His hand was strangely warm despite the cold surroundings and she began to wonder if it was just her who was cold.

"Are you lost?" he repeated.

"Oh, yes I, I'm afraid I am. Seems these halls have a habit of changing." She grumbled in annoyance.

"Really" his reply was one of curiosity which caused her to look up.

"What, don't tell me this is a first and they happened to choose me to pick on"

"No, not at all it's just they haven't done it in a while and they tend not to do it to new comers when they do. You are a new student?"

"Yes I am. Like a virgin….I mean to here. This uni…school…thing." She paused and looked down.

'_You dumbass' _

The man in front laughed, "Yes well you should be alright if you're with someone. The halls change when people are alone, I believe they find it funnier that way...or something like that" from his tone it sounded as though he disapproved.

"Where's your room"

"279" she handed the handsome stranger the map.

"Well that's two floors down. I'll take you there."

"Two floors…down. How'd that happened? I only went up one flight of stairs" Raven sighed. "Well if you're sure its no hassle"

"None at all. I should mention that the halls probably won't pester you for a while. They shouldn't have in the first place. I have to admit it's quite odd."

"Yes well. Must have liked me…Or something."

They continued to room 279 in quiet small talk. Raven couldn't help but admire the man. He seemed more mature than those she was used to.

'_I hope to god he's in some of my classes. Yum'_ she thought smirking.

"Room 279"

Raven looked up at the large door with the number printer in gold.

'_My new home'_

"Well thanks, I owe you one"

"That you do" he replied with a smile and left her to find the pass to her room.

'_The fuck he's getting a free lay if that's what he's thinking. God I really have to stop thinking like that'_

Pushing the door open she dropped to the floor in amazement. It was huge. The walls were normal in some places and rounded in other and there were three doors ahead. The two bedrooms and bathroom she presumed. She ran forward eagerly ready to choose her room. Size had always been an issue with Raven…where rooms where concerned especially and in this situation and she was quite satisfied. The room she choose was the door on the left. It appeared in the shape of a box except for the curving wall which she could have her clothes behind. Her second love! Leaving the room she entered the main space which also had a kitchen area. Raven took out her wand from her back pocket of her baggy black pants and wrote a note for Alexis.

'**Off to see some peeps. Don't wait up.**

**Ps, my rooms to the left so fuck you.)**

**Pps. Did you have fun? Wink wink'**

Raven left the note casually floating around the room and dropped her bag at the door but not before she grabbed the map. Leaving her room she muttered a few words and waited patiently before a number became clear in her mind. _'Bingo'_

She left her hall to get something she had missed for a while, not desperately. But something she had become accustomed to, something that was like another support for her. Keeping her stable.

Finally she arrived at the door she wanted but paused. She had been so false most of her life it had become difficult knowing who she really was. Was this her, this funny kinky girl who was known for sleeping around. Was she a slut? Little did everyone know that it was mainly a cover. There were few who actually had the pleasure of her…company but then again it was something she just went through, to remind her she was…something…real. Sometimes it was ok, especially with Alexis. She had been like a sister to Raven and that was something truly important. Despite that she couldn't help but feel the need to…scream. To just stop somewhere and scream her lungs out emptying them of everything she held inside. She frowned. No. She had found another release.

Without another thought she used what energy she had within and pushed the door open forcefully without lifting a finger. The nineteen year old within the room stood up in surprise and dropped the book he had been holding.

"Did you miss me?" Raven asked smirking as she closed the door behind her.

"Hmm. Well I have to say France was a waste. The girls for one were…"

"Lacking" she offered.

It was now the males turn to smirk.

She moved closer to stand directly behind him.

"Well I guess you could put it that way. Who am I kidding though? How could I not miss you? You're the thorn in my side." He faced her fully now, black hair slightly hiding his eyes from view.

"Be nice"

"I don't recall you ever liking it…nice"

"Sirius. Your humour is still wanting it seems." she said playfully.

He moved quickly, his left hand behind her lower back and he pushed her down so she was bent over the arm of his couch. He leaned in close pressing his body against her own. With his right hand he brushed some black tendrils of hair from her face smirking as her hair lightening to a radiant red. She was an interesting one. He lowered his lips to kiss her jaw. It had always been like that. Her one rule. No kissing on the lips.

* * *

**Amber – Well what did you guys think, are reviews in order cause that would be nice. And considering there are two writers I think that's twice the love we need! Lol**


	2. Lets get fun with Sugar folks!

**Oh made it to another chapter…so why aren't you reading…well we know your reading your just not reviewing, you know we don't know what you like or don't like unless you review. Tell us what you like and ideas are always appreciated. Its only fair for people to review so please it would mean a lot to us!**

**Gill – come on no fair. Other people review for you. **

**Disclaimer. Gill owns Alexis Crawford and Amber owns Raven Ashford (now u guys get the ford bit huh) J.k rowling owns harry Potter and all the crap that comes with it.**

**Gill – Ok Amber, said the crap so please don't get offended thanx.**

**

* * *

**

Welcome to My world

Chapter 2 – Lets get fun with Sugar folks!

* * *

"Awww... I'm – So – Tired." Alexis said yawning and stretching, entering her new dorm. She peeked through one eye at the room and stopped during mid stretch. "Woah!" She looked around the room in awe. The dorms at Hogwarts were nothing compared to this in Alexis opinion. "Nice abode" She took out the boxes from her coat pocket, a wave of her wand and the boxes resized.

"Ow! What the… OW!" Alexis rubbed her head and a rolled up parchment tried to take another swing at her. "Oh no you don't!" she said flicking out her wand "Immobulus!" The Parchment stopped abruptly in mid air. "Right so what gives eh?" She took the parchment and read the message Raven left. "Oh thanks Rav" and rolled her eyes at the parchment.

Alexis picked up her box and levitated it into the room on the right. It was a good size room. High ceilings, two amazing sized windows, candles floating on plain white wash walls, a small walk in closet and in the middle was a large king sized four poster mahogany bed draped in white cloth. "Ok if this is my room and Raven didn't take this then I'm guessing her's is better. Damnet lets have a look." She was about to go check on Ravens room when a note on her bed caught her eye.

'**Dear, Miss Alexis Crawford**

**Welcome to Brackrik University. Your new home for the next few years. Please make yourself at home and don't hesitate to change your rooms to your own tastes. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it.**

**Tomorrow morning shall be the welcoming feast. Please don't be late and wear formal robes. You shall be given your schedule for the semester tomorrow morning and classes shall start the morning after the welcoming feast.**

**Have a good day,**

**Yours sincerely **

**Deputy Headmistress, Aracna Vexes.'**

"Don't mind if I do." Alexis turned to the white wash walls and tapped them with her wand twice muttering an incantation. Suddenly all but three walls turned into block stone like those the castle was built of. The third wall behind her was turned to a deep hunters green. Alexis pleased with her rooms new looked pointed her wand at the bed clothes and curtains. Now the white was replaced with the same deep colour of hunters green. "Nice if I do say so myself." Grinning she twirled her wand in her hand and fixed her belongings in their new rightful places.

"Right what to do now?" she muttered to herself. Thinking for a bit she came to a conclusion. "Tour the campus, what else? But not before being the girl I am and checking and changing my appearance. Now where's the bloody mirror."

After a frantic search Alexis mentally thumped her self for her stupidity. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and summoned a full length mirror.

The sides of her long dark brunette hair was still twirled back and the ends of her silky hair held their curls, bangs coming to just below her eyebrows. Her pale skin stood out, most of all her dark amber eyes. She wore a plain white shirt, sleeves covering her hands and the two top and two bottom buttons undone. A dark green tartan skirt fell to just above her knees and a cute pair of Mary Janes were on her feet. "To change or not to change?"

She gave one last look. "Not to change" and set off out the door set on exploring her new home.

She passed the halls taking in her surroundings. The hall wasn't the brightest and only after muttering, "Lumos" did she really notice the paintings upon the walls. Clocked figures sat round a large fire muttering amongst themselves. Straight away she had guessed they weren't the most social and wondered who and what they were. On closer inspection she noticed the strange burns on the hands of the figures and she realised that they had been part of a magical cult you could say. She truthfully didn't know much about them but was curious to find out why they deserved a place on the castle walls. Beginning to walk away she ignored a murmured 'fresh meat' from one of those within the painting.

Continuing along her way she found herself on what she guessed was the 5th floor she was feeling somewhat lost and was looking to get to the ground floor, 'the point of going upstairs seems to have lead to another tedious hall, joy' Alexis looked to what appeared to be a garden party in the evening. There were small lights fluttering within the painting, 'faeries' she shuddered 'meddlesome creatures' despite her thoughts she really wasn't in the mood for spending hours wandering the halls so she turned to ask for some directions.

"Excuse me…hello?"

The preoccupied creatures continued to gracefully flutter around whilst people sat at the end of a long log like table, drinking merrily it seemed, some already passed out whilst others hummed to themselves. Alexis was not so amused it would seem so raising her voice she repeated herself and not so politely.

"Excuse Me!"

"How rude" replied a high pitched voice as a small pink figure came to land on the table close to the girl on the other side.

"You know we were enjoying ourselves, you pupils have no consideration or respect. Rude! All of you. Stinky smelly half blood that's what you are!"

"Hey! And you call me rude I was simply asking for some directions, geez. How dare you ya stupid little imp."

The shocked little fairy gasped, "I'M A FAERY YOU INCONSIDERATE …..RRR"

"Got some bite it seems" Alexis mused.

"Look just tell me how to get to the ground floor and I'll leave you be"

"Hey I don't start the pleasant act till tomorrow when ALL the pupils arrive" she replied in a 'and that's that' tone with her little hands on her hips.

"Fine! Fucking glow-worm"

Alexis angrily stomped down the hall ignoring the faeries indignant squeals.

BANG

She paused momentarily turning to notice the door behind her that had seemingly come of its hinges, why? She didn't know, however if the grumbling and moaning was anything to go buy she was pretty sure she had just discovered Sirius's room and from the sound of it he had already found one incredibly talented Fuck. She sighed, and carried on her way. It would not do to visit Sirius now.

She just rounded another corner and "Oomph!" accompanied by two identical thuds.

"Ow-ow-ow! My arse-"Alexis moaned

"Ah bugger my arse –"Remus cried out

"Ha, no you're all right there."

"Alexis? Oh hell sorry I didn't see you there" He said as he stood up holding out his hand to help her up.

"De Ja Vu?" She chuckled, looking up at him.

"Ha, yeah. So are you going to accept it this time or are we going to have to roll about over it?"

"And put you through such psychical exercise, no I wouldn't want to cause the trouble" she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She smiled briefly before hastily removing her hand.

"Um, so found your room yet?"

"Uh yea 7th floor and lots of dark creatures to keep me company. It's…great"

"Well I'm on 4th and I got some creepy cult dudes. Guess we're the unlucky ones, though this corridor has got some nasty fairy bitches."

"You still all anti pretty glowing thangs."

"Funny Remus, what you doing anyways"

"Just on my way to see Sirius" he muttered beginning to walk in the direction of Sirius's room.

"AH SHIT NO!" exclaimed Alexis jumping in front of him are arms spread out creating a barrier.

"Believe me that is the last thing you want to do"

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh FUCK YOUR GOOD"

"Already" muttered Remus his cheeks darkening.

"Seems that way" Unlike earlier Alexis found the situation all the more embarrassing. She couldn't help but replay her dream from the previous night; it was no surprise when her skin overheated causing her to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Remus inclined his head, he couldn't deny he noticed the slight hitch in her pulse but supposed it was simply the noises coming from his friend's room that made her on edge. However with her earlier display and from knowing her he didn't think that sort of thing would have embarrassed her.

"Well no offence to Sirius but I'd rather not hang about. Guess we could find Lily and James"

"Well it's actually pretty late Alexis I doubt they'll be uh up for visitors"

"I guess your right. Your place or mine?" she laughed slightly though she knew she wasn't really joking.

'geez I need to stop thinking like this!'

Remus did laugh though, "You know that's not a bad idea"

"What!" Alexis blurted out.

"What? We used to all sneak into each others rooms at Hogwarts. Just less sneaking in Uni. Everyone else may be busy but I don't see why we can't hang out" He smiled at her, she loved his smile and couldn't say no to his suggestion, it was innocent enough.

"Well I don't know what Raven's up to, she mentioned exploring and left a note in our room so it's probably empty."

"Mine to, I have a room to myself"

"Hmm choices choices"

The two cringed as the noises in the corridor seemed to echo.

"Put the door back on for heavens sake!" shouted Alexis, "Your room, is the furthest away!" she grumbled allowing him to lead the way laughing.

"Did - you hear - someone shouting?" Raven panted.

All she got in reply was more moans from her companion.

"Thought not."

The corridor on the 7th floor was eerie and creepy. The walls were covered in pictures of dark creatures. Most of which Alexis could only see their eyes glowing from amongst bushes. "Homey" She thought out loud.

Remus gave a small chuckle at the witch next to him "Yes... well I guess it's better than what Sniv -Severus has. He's on the 2nd floor, room 13"

Alexis winced. She remembered passing through that corridor on her way to her rooms. Way to cheerful for her tastes. All though pictures of beautiful lush landscapes she could handle for a while but the little children in them, nu uh.

She almost walked into Remus for the second time when he stopped at his door.

"Here we are 999"

He opened the door and allowed Alexis to walk in first. His room was just like the one she shared with Ravens only slightly smaller, probably because he lived alone. It was also a different colour, looked like he chose his rooms to resemble a log cabin, Nice and cosy. He had a large corner sofa and two mismatching armchairs in front of the fireplace which was against the right wall. There were two doors across form them. Probably the bathroom and his bedroom. Across on the left hand side was a breakfast bar which seated 6 stools and behind them was the kitchen. Of course the students could go down to the Collage dinning hall or Floo or Apparate to any where for dinner but it was nice to be able to cook once in a while, it made you feel...Independent.

Remus watched the brunette study his rooms. From her expression it looked as though she liked his choice in decor. His Breath hitched when she turned round and smiled at him.

"Your place is amazing; it's got a real ... cosy feel about it."

"Well pull up a seat and let's see what's in the fridge." He beckoned her over to the breakfast stools and she sat down as he made his way over to the fridge. It was low down so Remus had to bend over much to the enjoyment of Alexis. She tilted her head appreciating his backside. His jeans were taut and showed his arse nicely as he bent forward rummaging throw the fridges contents.

"Well... we have Irn-bru...Coke...Baileys...and sparkling blueberry and grape juice drink. What do you fancy?" He called out from his position. He got no reply. Alexis was too wrapped up looking at his arse, of course he didn't know this. "Alexis?" No reply "Alexis!" That done it.

She jumped at her name being shouted. "Hu? What? Ohh...sorry I was just…ah I mean…looking, NO daydreaming! Yea daydreaming." Her cheeks intensified in colour.

'Thank Merlin he didn't see me.'

Remus caught what she had said before but disregarded it and laughed.

"Right so do I need to call out what we got to drink in the fridge again?" He got no reply but heard her get off her stool walk over to him and poked her head in the fridge with his.

"AH! Yey Baileys!" she squealed grabbing the bottle and running away with it.

He closed the fridge door and leaned against the counter watching Alexis bound over to the corner sofa and jump onto it, bottle in hand.

"So I take it you like that then?"

The Brunette witch was sprawled out on the sofa, bottle branded out into the air, "Now what would make you think that?" She asked sarcastically,

"Seeing how it's our first night in our new home for god knows how long, why don't we... "

'Christen? HELL no Lexi, That's Sirius' thing... AH shut up!' She mentally chided herself.

"Drink till we're put into a drunken stupider for which we can make total arses of ourselves?" He finished off for her smirking as he spoke.

'Not what I was thinking but -' "Sure why not! Not the way I would have put it but sure" She replied grinning openly at him. "But I've had a whole bottle to myself before and it didn't do bugger all so...got anything

stronger for afters?" She asked giving him an innocent look.

He shook his head slightly and raised and eyebrow to her, "Really Alexis here's me thinking you were a good little girl"

Said girl let out an undignified snort and sat up leaning over the back of the sofa, causing the top of her shirt to open giving Remus a bit of an eyeful.

"Hmm, Me? Miss Crawford, to the general public, is a good-little-girl..." She smirked as she got up and walked over to him and placed a hand on the cupboard above his head and leaned over him. "...but that doesn't mean I have to be here." She was winding him up like in the car and he knew she was, or at least thought she was. He noticed just how hot he felt with her this close to him, his heart rate beating against his chest like a bird in a cage trying to escape. She leaned her head further forward so they were but centimetres apart. He didn't take his eyes off hers as they changed from a deep grey to a vibrant Green. Closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable... or what he thought was. Just as he felt her breath on his mouth he heard the squeaking sound of the cupboard door opening and the chink of glasses and she whispered into his ear. "So will you pour or shall I?" and then he felt the heat form her body slowly escape him as she walked away. She was indeed a temptress.

When he finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and opened his eyes Alexis had already took off her shoes and was making herself comfortable on the corner sofa. He felt the heat rise to his face thinking of what had just surpast. 'Bloody hell Moony you need to get grip' He mentally scolded himself.

All the time Alexis was schooling her feature as to not to burst into hysterical fits of laughter. It was a tough job but worth the look on Remus' face. It was a mixture of surprise, confusion and down right

annoyance.

He was going to get her back for that, definitely, but first, to get her drunk of her head. He smirked inwardly at the Slytherin plot that was forming in his head. Very un-griffindor, but hey revenge was revenge.

Alexis cocked her head to the side and looked at him smugly "So coming to sit down?"

To get his revenge he needed more alcohol. "Sure in a minute, I've got some more stuff to bring out, be right back." and he headed through the door to his left.

Mean while...

"So I guess that's one room christened…want to do the others?" Sirius grinned at the Raven haired girl under him.

"You make it sound like were doing this for fun…"

15 minutes later Remus was back in the main room, levitating a large box of alcoholic beverages and mixers. He seemed to have everything from Lager to Fire Whiskey.

"Woah!" Alexis exclaimed, "How'd you get all that?"

"What this? This is just some stuff we have left over." He sat the box down in front of the sofa and picked up a glass of baileys Alexis had poured for him.

Alexis was already kneeling by the box rummaging through it.

"We? You, Sirius and James…?" She pulled out a bottle of cider and Blackcurrant juice. "And Raven?"

Remus eyed her choice of drink and mixer, "What are they for?" nodding to the bottles in hand.

"Drinking Remus, what else"

"Oh here's me thinking you were going to bathe in them, oops" he muttered sarcastically.

"Oh har har...It's actually one of Ravens concoctions, supposedly it's quite good but I've never tried it."

He looked at her suspiciously "What so I'm to be your Guinea pig?"

"No no no...test subject yes" Remus gave her look of protest but she continued, "But I'll also be trying them as well. Just be glad it isn't potions were doing... with what I'm going to mix up we'd probably blow up the building..." Noticing Remus' look of fear she felt she should make her joke clear, "I'm kidding…obviously" she smiled.

Soon they settled down on the corner sofa, fire burning merrily in the fireplace, drinking and talking the night away. Alexis had done what she said and mixed a hell of a lot of drinks and wrote down the good ones and bad ones for future reference until when her writing got a little bit too undecipherable did she finally stop.

She dropped herself back down on the sofa none to gracefully. "Soooooo, what to do now?"

"Well I don't think we've gone passed the stage of a drunken stupider so... how about a game?"

"Right ok. We have to talk about our self…no…I got something better. Truth or dare but with a twist. I ask you truth or dare and you tell me truth I ask you a question but if you don't answer it then you've got to take two shots and there are certain words you can't use and we keep adding to the words we can't use after a round. And in dare you got to do what ever it is the person says or take three shots. Its only fare" she added with a sly grin.

Remus thought for a while before agreeing, "Go on then, let's start."

She poured a mixture of vodka and fire whiskey into their glasses a third of the way. Enough alcohol to make them only last for a short game. Remus pulled out a bottle of Veritaserum and added one drop each.

Alexis looked at him with surprise and rose and eyebrow.

"It's only for added fun"

"Right then, ladies first" she smirked at the Lycan across form her, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

She pondered for a bit, thinking of the perfect thing to ask.

"Have you ever…been attracted to a member of the same sex at any given time even if it was only for a tiny moment?"

Remus blushed deeply "Yes" making Alexis grin get even bigger, she'd have to remember that.

"Your turn, Truth or dare?"

"Hmmmmmmmm, Dare"

He pondered for a minute then it hit him an excellent embarrassing revenge on both her and Sirius, well if she did it.

"Alexis..." the use of her name un nerved her a bit.

"I dare you to floo into Sirius dorm and ask for some sugar." He gave her a wolfish grin.

'To do it or face several shots…hmmm?' she thought...

'Do it'

Getting up she walked over to the Fireplace then turned back to Remus expectantly. "Aren't you going to come with me to make sure I do it?"

"Oh no I'll know you've done it as soon as you come back from his room and there's also the fact that you'll have a face as red as Lily's hair."

She gave him a playful scowl at his remark and stuck her tongue out at him

"I need a cup if I'm going to ask for sugar." she huffed as he handed her one and with that she grabbed a hand full of floo power and stepped into the fireplace after Remus extinguished the flames. "Sirius Black's Dorm!" And with a blaze of green Flames she was gone.

"Sirius? Oh Sirius? Any one home?" The brunette called quietly. No answer. "Hmm… may be he left"

She made a beeline towards the kitchen and started to rummage around for the sugar that Remus told her to get. As she reached the last cupboard a door to her right opened and the low muttering of Sirius could be heard coming out. "Ice!... Why bloody ice..."

'Ice?' Alexis thought quizzically, 'geez he's into some weird shit'

Alexis ducked down and tried to hide behind the breakfast bar clutching the sugar jar unfortunately she noticed that his freezer was right in front of her.

"Ouch" muttered a very nude Sirius as he grabbed his foot whilst standing in front of the breakfast bar.

"What you do?" a voice called from the other room, a somewhat familiar voice Alexis thought, 'I'm probably imagining things…I'm quite drunk' she desperately held back her drunken giggle her face turning pink as she held her breath.

"Hurt my foot, its nothing"

"Well then all the more reason for Ice, hurry up I can't stay like this for long"

The black haired teen smirked to himself leaning over the counter to get the ice from the top drawer of his freezer. He felt around aimlessly for the handle finding it particularly easy to open.

Alexis opened the door a touch for Sirius, her back flush against the cupboards beside the freezer so as not to be seen. She noticed his hand pull at the first drawer and his hand reach in to search for the ice. Her breathing was becoming difficult to control and glancing at the drawer her eyes bugged noticing the ice was at the back, how would he reach?

Pulling himself over the breakfast counter he struggled to find the ice his questionable 'friend' had requested.

"What's taking you?"

"Its fucking hard to find when I'm leaning over the fucking counter with more than one little problem"

"Well your right when you say little" the voice laughed as his hand clenched into a fist.

"Hey fuck you; I'll leave you in there like that"

"The fuck you will!"

Throughout the argument Alexis's head seemed to become hazy and her vision became unfocused, she hesitantly reached into the drawer pulling out the ice tray and sat it on the edge of the counter and sat back down.

Sirius turned back to his task, for her little comment he had some ideas on just how to get her back. He smirked maliciously and reached over for the ice tray before turning back to the room, before he got to the door he stilled spinning round back to the counter, he had Not taken the ice out. Walking over cautiously he leaned over the counter, "Hello?"

After a couple of seconds he wasn't really surprised to hear a reply, though the reply was pretty weird.

"Sugar?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sirius what the fuck is it!"

"Sugar!"

"Excuse me?"

"Um, do you want sugar?"

"The fuck, no I want my fucking ice and I want it now amongst other things!"

"Uh" Sirius turned to the counter noticing a cup of sugar pushed up upon the surface his face must have been pretty amusing at the strange sight.

Alexis hiccupped before climbing to her knees and peering hesitantly over the top of the work surface.

"Alexis?" he paused trying to figure out the current situation before smirking suggestively, "You little devil you" he leaned on the counter, "Was the noise getting to you sweety?"

"Um, no…just needed…sugar"

"Hmm sugar huh well you came to the right place for that" he winked at the girl leaning over to take her hand and help her up noticing her sway slightly. "I didn't know you were into threesomes but I'm sure my partners perfectly willing" Sirius knew perfectly well that Alexis had no idea about what Raven got up to without her knowledge, part of him was eager to see what would happen if the brunette found out.

"What's going on Sirius I swear. Fuck me now or I'm going I swear to god!"

"Oh nothing honey, hey would you like some company"

Raven sat impatiently, _'company, what the fuck is he thinking?'_

She was worried now_'…hang on…honey?'_

"Oh no no no noooo I wouldn't want to intrude I was just needing sugar as I said…yea sugar hahaha" Alexis laughed nervously letting Sirius lead her round the corner. She stood in front of him now seemingly unaware of his state of undress…though she did catch on.

"AH SHIT, BUGGER" her hands flew to her eyes covering them, "You know I think I'm going to go…yea now"

Sirius laughed in amusement noticing to girls embarrassing attempts to get around him blindly.

"That's it what…shit"

Raven stood at the door a sheet loosely held around her watching her friend trying to get around her…fuckbuddy.

"Uh hi Raven…Raven?"

"Uh who I'm uh missy" 'Missy wtf rave that the best you can think off'

Alexis strolled over to this 'missy' and shook her hand eagerly, "Well from what I hear you're pretty talented, now I'll just be off with my sugar!"

Alexis staggered drunkenly giggling to herself reaching the fireplace and returning to Remus dorm.

Raven turned to Sirius. "The fuck you playing at?"

"What she came to get sugar?"

"Oh don't give me that bull, she doesn't take sugar why would she come to get some you dolt!" With that Raven turned back to the room slamming the door in Sirius face.

"Shit, Raven!"

Remus began to pace, she was taking to long and he feared how much she had seen, she might have been blinded by something for all he knew.

"One cup of sugar I mean…well actually I can see the difficulty. What if there planning to get me back or...something. Nah I imagine Sirius mind is too focused on other conquests"

Sitting down he poured another glass of whiskey and vodka sipping it gingerly his eyes focused on the fireplace. He was pretty surprised when he finished the glass and approached the fireplace despite his swaying.

'_Maybe it's blocked'_ he thought laughing though he wasn't sure why.

"Oh hello guvna"

Looking down his eyes widened in surprise when Alexis appeared shoving a cup of sugar in his face a proud smile on her own.

"You know I think I got drunk on air cause I feel a tad more…tipseeey" she spoke in song putting emphasis on tipsy whilst dancing round him spilling the sugar. She smirked in a malicious manner leaning up with the cup watching as Remus laughed at her drunken antics though he was far from sober himself.

"You know that was an eeeevil dare. I don't think Sirius is gonna be getting laaaaid anymore tonight"

"What did you do?" he asked curiously.

Shaking her finger she grabbed onto his shoulders careful she didn't fall and she stood on her toes, "I aint telling! HA! Have some Sugar baby!"

Alexis tipped the cup upside down sitting it on Remus' head grinning madly.

"Prince Remus of the sugar cups" she declared frantically waving her hands about threatening to fall. Remus leaned down grabbing the girl around the waist pulling her to his chest, seemed he was free of certain inhibitions.

"Hey fuckfaces, here's the whole fucking sugar pot, enjoy!"

The two looked up to the fireplace to see an angry Sirius appear and disappear leaving a jar of sugar in Alexis' hand.

"You know I don't even think I like sugar…and you're covered in it!"

"It's your fault! And how can you not know"

"Hmm well it's been a while since I last had it…on its own I mean. Hmm here's to trying"

"What?"

Alexis leaned up noticing the sugar upon Remus nose and licked it before leaning back a look of concentration on her face.

"You know I just can't tell. It could just taste like you for all I fucking know" again she swayed and he had to regain his grip on her, it was quite comical seeing her in such a state.

"Well I really can't help you there I don't really know what I taste like. I mean I know of sugar but it might taste differently to you"

"What you or sugar?"

"Sugar...both maybe" he laughed despite his drunken confusion.

What was she talking about anyways? _'I think I'm a little drunk…'_

"Well uh…what were we talking about?"

"Sugar or me? Taste yea that's it"

"Oh yea"

Without any warning Alexis licked Remus lips contently. He was surprised at her actions and fully aware of her current move he really couldn't help the gasp allowing her entrance…well that was probably a lie.

"Hmm, well that's not sugar" she spoke softly a lazy smile on her face as she slumped forward, "Its better"

"Alexis, Alexis?"

'_Oh shit'_

He looked down at the girl in his arms fast asleep, he lifted her taking her to his room to place her on his bed, "Alexis you snore when you sleep after drinking" The girl hit him playfully half asleep leaving him to smile as he left the room.

* * *

**hey hope ya'l enjoyed.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL SHOOT….SOMEONE haha…I wont really cause that's…illegal and shit..**


End file.
